United We Fall
by CaptainCherryBlossom
Summary: [My version of an SnK spinoff] A thousand years pass since the sudden "extinction" of Titans, and now the walls have come crumbling down and in place with eight kingdoms. However, the peace doesn't last long when the Titans arise, and so does a new war: humanity against humanity. Secrets between allies are revealed, romances are behind the walls, and the fight for survival begins.


**United We Fall**

**A/N: **This is my official comeback fic. I haven't been writing here for God knows how long, but honestly it's nice to come back and see how everything else is doing. ANYWAYS, I'm fairly new to the _Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan _fandom, and so far I know as much about it as the average fan does. I hope I do well, and please come take a look at my profile on a different site (I will have up the link on my profile), where I post half my anime stories. I might start posting here again, and if I decide to I will rewrite my story for _Brothers Conflict _and write it here as well. So basically I have a copy of that story here for you guys and then the original is on the new site I'm writing for. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It took exactly a thousand years to pass since the fall of the Titans and the rise of humanity. The world after that became a much better place, and the story goes on as told:

_The walls of Maria, Rose, and Sina fell...as there were no threats that lived to threaten the people any longer. Life was happier then, and new Kingdoms were built from the ruins of the former districts, or the surviving districts were turned into the new kingdoms of Baedus, Ociralla, Fredrired, Picia, Tracien, Pendandra, Kalilde, and Dwearic. The eight kingdoms prospered gloriously, no trace of war or pain in sight. However, life shattered after nearly a century of peace._

_When it was said that the titans went extinct, it turned out that there were dormant Titans hidden within the wall Sina. They broke down the walls and disturbed the peace of the eight kingdoms, each ready to fall one by one. Not only that. In another region, the neighboring kingdoms of Thiraven and Roimas declared war on the eight kingdoms, which threw the balance of the land off by a ton._

_Baedus was the first to go off into war, followed by Tracien and Dwearic. It took a while, and many casualties to convince Fredrired, Ociralla, Kalilde, Pendandra, and Picia to join them on their side in the war against Roimas and Thiraven. Picia wasted no hesitation into going into battle. Ociralla, Pendandra, and Kalilde followed. Fredrired finally joined on the side of its allies, but its efforts in going to war against the two outermost regional kingdoms were in vain. Titans attacked both sides and many casualties were brought on to both sides. To this very day, both sides are still at war, but not just with each other._

They were at war with the Titans once more as well.

Most people on both sides told this tale as an bedtime tale, most known for what happened for generations and generations. It was the way it was in both kingdoms, and this story was passed on to keep the attitude for winning against the outside and the Titans in check. Even the children of the royals, who in the future had big roles to play in this long war, were told this story just to keep training.

And boy, did frightening them with that tale work. It always did. The titans and this war were killing more people than ever imagined. It was unmistakable, just to know that no part of that story should be left out, should there never be a happy ending to that story as there always was the pain and suffering of the war and the titans that plagued them.

There was no happy ending in this world, but it didn't mean they couldn't make one.

**_~ (United We Fall) ~_**

In the castle of Baedus lived King Klaus, his wife Queen Elenore, and their three children - their sons Kieran and Kenrich, and their daughter Miranna. Once again, the Queen had told them the story of how the war between both threats came to be, along with the confidence that they would be able to stop the war soon.

"Mama?" Miranna spoke up, watching as her mother tucked her and her siblings into bed. They all shared one bedroom, and it wouldn't be until they were teenagers that they would get to sleep on their own in the palace. "When will the war end?"

"Soon, soon," Elenore answered, coming over to meet at her daughter's side, "it'll be over soon. We don't know when yet." King Klaus was at another meeting with the Kings of the lands of their allies, and Elenore had to stay with their children for the time being. After all, they were very young at the time and yet there was always the thought of how they in the future would be going out from the comfort of their home and fighting against the threats of society this time had brought out for the rest of the world.

For now, tradition was all they could have.

All Elenore wanted was for her daughter, and her sons to be safe by the time they were adults who could fend for themselves. It was them, their allies, against the world and the obstacles the world had to throw at them - whether it be Titans or their enemies in the outer regions.

"Always remember to work with your allies," their mother reminded them in the early years of their training. It was so easy to work with each other. Sooner or later, they'd have their own squads to train and command when they go out to fight the Titans and their enemies. It'd be just like the past once more. There were no walls er all, if you were a part of the Ackerman-Jaeger family, such as the royal family in Baedus, they were praised to be heroes. It's been almost a thousand years since the Recon Corps, the Garrison, and the Military Police have disbanded.

What had happened after that?

Well, Eren had finally decided to ask Mikasa's hand in marriage; Armin had went on to Stohess (which today in this life would be the Kingdom of Picia) to become a military scientist and tactician, and his strategies were currently used for the Allies' purpose; Reiner and Christa followed Armin to Stohess and married as well, building the Kingdom of Picia together with him the way Eren and Mikasa rebuilt Shinganshina into Baedus; Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Bertholdt all went back to Trost and renamed it as today's Dwearic; and how about Levi? Well, he spent his time recovering but also traveling to the Nedlay District and renaming it Tracien.

Yes, they've all been busy for the rest of their lives, until they passed away. It was either from natural causes or from old battle scars.

And they left behind a legacy so important that all the Kingdoms were deeply rooted in it.

Once their mother bid them goodnight and retired to the bedroom she shared with the King, while the three children opened their eyes once more and looked at each other. What did the upcoming battle of when they were adults bring, or what will it bring? Was it something to be worried about?

"Kenrich," Miranna whispered, her gray eyes meeting her brother's blue ones, "are you scared of mama's story?"

"No," he finally answered, "there's nothing for me to be scared of." His parents always told him that his eyes always gleamed with a tint of excitement, the way Eren's would. Although he would never get the chance to meet his great grandfather, but Kenrich was so fascinated by all the heroic things his grandmother and grandfather did. It was fantastic, and later in his years he wanted to be just like his grandfather...despite having blond hair.

Eren would've been proud, his father knew. Eren and Mikasa would've been proud of Kenrich, Miranna, and Kieran.

"It's a dangerous world we live in," Kieran spoke up, finally looking at his siblings with the matching steel gray eyes his sister had, "we have to do our best to protect everyone we know, just like mama and papa said."

With a nod of their heads, the three children finally drifted to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
